A Time For This
by Myrddin Emrys
Summary: Is set in MWPP's Time, but is centered on my original character, Maria, who should have been put into Slytherin. She is not a Mary Sue! R&R!!!


A Time For This 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter themes, settings or characters, etc.

For everything there is a season,

And a time for every matter under heaven

A time to be born, and a time to die;

A time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;

A time to kill, and a time to heal;

A time to break down, and a time to build up;

A time to weep, and a time to laugh;

A time to mourn, and a time to dance;

A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together;

A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;

A time to seek, and a time to lose;

A time to keep, and a time to cast away;

A time to rend, and a time to sew;

A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;

A time to love, and a time to hate;

A time for war, and a time for peace;

What does a worker gain from his toil?

Ecclesiastes 3:1-9

Maria thought for a second as she read the passage in her old battered copy of famous poems. Wasn't Ecclesiastes a book of the Bible? Why was it, then, in a book of poetry, especially one in the wizarding world? She read the lines again and saw the sense the writer had shown by his words. Truly the passage was not that religious, and there was no mention of gods anywhere. Did that make it a safe poem to put it into a book of poetry? It must for there the words were.

Maria sighed as the fire in the Gryffindor common room, of which she was sitting in front of, got smaller. It was rather hard, life, for someone that wasn't quite loyal enough for Hufflepuff and was too rebellious for Ravenclaw. The stupid sorting hat had about put her into Slytherin. Slytherin where she thought she wanted to go, but had stopped wanting that after the hat put her in to Gryffindor, because what kind of person lusted after the Slytherin House, especially in the same year as James Potter, the Wonder Gryffindor, and Sirius Black, who despised Slytherin with a passion.

She didn't hate the Gryffindor House, but she had always felt she had never fit in. Why didn't the hat put her into Slytherin where she was sure she belonged? She would never know anything but the words of the bloody hat, 'There is a reason for this and you'll find out later.'

What a hint that was, eh? Footsteps coming down from the boys dormitories startled her out of her thoughts. She looked on angrily as someone intruded on her solitude. It was one of her classmates, Sirius Black.

"Oh, hello, Maria," he said pleasantly, disregarding the fact that it was past midnight and the only person out of bed was the singular outcast from the year. While there were four boys in the house in her year, there were only two girls, her a Lily Evans.

"Hello." Was the only reply Maria gave. How dare he disturb her few peaceful hours before she was expected to be a sweet innocent Gryffindor?

"Umm... What are you doing awake at this hour?" He asked politely.

"I could ask you the same question," she said.

"Yes, you could, now why don't you answer my question?" Sirius insisted.

"I," Maria said, "was reading until someone decided to interupt."

"Sorry," Sirius said, "What book?"

Maria glared at him. "I was giving you a hint..."

"About the title?"

"No! I was reading _until _you bothered me means you ought to leave me alone so I can _return_ to reading." Maria said annoyed.

Siriuss blushed faintly, "Fine, I will."

"Finally!" Maria shot back.

Siriuss turned and walked out of Gryffindor Tower, oblivious to a piece of parchment falling out of his pocket.

Maria looked at it curiously. She picked up her wand which was beside her and summoned it to her. She looked at the folded piece of parchment.

She took a look around her and started to open the parchment. On the front of the paper, there was a note written in green ink.

If you think you are brave enough, come to the Astronomy Tower tonight so you can prove yourself to be better than me.

Severus Snape

So, Sirius was goimg to duel Snape... that would be entertaining. Without a second thought, Maria swifty deserted her vigil and grabbed her wand, heading towards the exit. As she walked out of Gryffindor Tower, she felt a blast of icy air. She walked faster trying to keep warm. 

She walked up a multitude of stairs as she neared the Astronomy Tower. She got to the door. She eased it open a crck when she heard furious voices.

"C'mon, Black, is that all you can do?"

She watched as Snape disarmed Black. 

"Ha! You are too easy!" Snape said, triumphant.

She turned to leave before Snape did, but Snape had heard her.

"Who is that at the door? Couldn't fight me bye yourself?" Snape said.

"I came alone."

Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Tower.

"Who are you?" he said at the same time Sirius yelled, "Maria!"

One thought ran through Maria's mind: 'What have I gotten myself into?!?"

Is this story good? I don't know whether I'll finish this or finish my other stories.... If you review, I'll finish this before I write for the others, but if I get no reviews, I am ditching this and going back to Fearless in the Face of Fire.

**_Myrddin Emrys_**


End file.
